


Forgotten

by sixwingedbee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Time Travel, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixwingedbee/pseuds/sixwingedbee
Summary: Brain never liked flowers.





	Forgotten

Brain never liked flowers.

Flowers signaled the changing of the seasons. Flowers brought Spring. Spring brought storms. Storms brought damage and fearful nights of the added danger that was more unpredictable than those creatures.

They stuffed up lungs with roots. Silenced voices with falling petals. Blinded gazes with thorns and passion.

But then flowers brought him. Beautiful, slender, sweet, _him_.

From the moment he set his eyes on him, Brain knew he didn't stand a chance. This boy was too.. Soft for him. Too kind. Too much.

And Brain had done something awful. Something that he knew would only leave those beautiful blue eyes full of tears. Full of hate. He couldn't stand the thought of it. So instead he became cynical. Swallowing every hint of feeling and burying himself into that book. He had a task and he was going to complete it.

A weed wasn't going to stop him.

One day everyone was gone.

He spent years trying to get them back. Searching every part of the crumbling world. Praying to Gods he no longer believed in, and new ones that were making Themselves Known with every breath.

It was an accident that lead him here. Where ever 'here' was. A world he was unfamiliar with, but something connected him to it. Something drew him deeper into the forest.

May your heart be your guiding key, they said. But what path was his heart taking him. Where did this search end? What was he even looking for?

He felt the tug on his heart pull even harder. A sharp tug that almost brought him to his knees. Like vines wrapping around the organ, thorns poking through. Someone was here and he needed to find them. He picked up his pace, running along the barest hint of a path in the woods. Deeper and deeper, surely getting lost at every twisting turn he foolishly followed.

And in the darkest part of the forest he saw him. The boy that brought spring with him as he walked, that made his heart flutter like petals being shaken by a mighty storm. That made songs fill his lungs and steal his breath.

But he wasn't that boy anymore. He looked just like him, but everything was wrong. His posture was still proud, and his face still beautiful. But there was something in his eyes that stopped Brain in his tracks. It made his blood run cold and suddenly he couldn't breathe for another reason.

“Lauriam..?” he hesitantly called, staying far away from the man. He saw that unfamiliar weapon in his hands. A weapon of death instead of the keyblade that was suppose to be helping others.

Eyes of icy gold locked onto him. Nothing was in them. Maybe the barest hint of curiosity, but nothing that linked this man to the boy Brain so desperately missed.

“Who are you?” he asked, his voice low and smooth.

Brain suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know what triggered it but he felt something push up. His heart pounded in exhaustion and a hand pressed to his own mouth. A gag as water and bile rushed up and burned his throat.

The man wearing Lauriam's face looked amused and disgusted.

“What do you mean who am I?” Brain asked, voice muffled behind the hand. Did he push himself too hard? Did he run too fast? There was nothing in his stomach why wasn't it staying down. “Laur- c'mon you know me--” It had to be him, it had to be Lauriam.

And the piercing pain in his heart was the pain of being forgotten. Forgotten ago in years his body could never hoped to see. He felt his knees buckle as he heaved, hands leaving his mouth to brace himself from completely falling to the ground.

He barely heard the woosh of a darker portal being opened, leaving him alone.

He was only focused on the red petals on the ground. Wet and torn from a violent reveal. He could feel more coating his tongue and pushing up his throat.

Flowers brought Lauriam.

And he left his heart full of roses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with the ending of this but I wanted to say I finished it. I'm still trying to get back into the feel of writing and I have 7 wips I need to finish.


End file.
